girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Auggie and Ava
Auggie and Ava is the romantic/friendship pairing of Auggie Matthews and Ava Morgenstern. Other names *'Augva '(Aug/gie and A/'va') * Auva '('Au/ggie a)nd A/'va') *'Avie '(Av/a and Augg/'ie') *'Mr and Mrs Auggie Doggie Matthews' (by Cory) Moments Season 1 Girl Meets Sneak Attack *Auggie tries to act older than he is (by claiming to have outgrown Mr. Googly), so as not to embarrass himself in front of Ava. *Auggie introduces Ava to Topanga for the first time. Topanga thought it was so nice to meet Ava and Ava smiled back at her. Girl Meets Smackle *Auggie is distraught over the revelation that he and Ava (not seen) might not be a couple forever, like his parents. Girl Meets Crazy Hat *Auggie buys Ava costume jewelery, instead of buying Topanga a birthday present. Girl Meets Game Night *Ava joins Auggie on Cory's Family Game Night. *Auggie calls Ava his woman. *Auggie and Ava are both on the same team together during the family game. *They both try to cheat so they can win the board game. *When Ava try's to cheat she says she's doing it for Auggie. *Ava wants Auggie to buy her a car, a house and a trip to Europe during the games, and he tells her to get of his back. Girl Meets First Date *They kiss after Auggie asks Ava to marry him. *Auggie gave Ava Topanga's wedding ring. *Auggie calls Ava his wife. *Auggie and Ava both swear that they will love each other as long as they live. *Auggie comforts Ava when she's jealous of the girl he's with at school. Season 2 Girl Meets Rules * Ava tells Topanga she's vulnerable today. * Ava eats cake and whipped cream because she's upset. This is what Auggie did when he thought he'd lose Ava. * Ava is jealous of Emma trying to steal Auggie. * She tries to act like Emma in order to keep Auggie. * Auggie asks Topanga why she changed Ava. * Ava tells Auggie that she'd change herself completely if it meant not losing Auggie. * Auggie tells Ava to be herself. * When Ava asks Auggie if he wants two Ava's, Auggie says no. Girl Meets Fish * They (along with Riley) team up to find out who killed Chelsea. * When Auggie is describing Ava, he howls and pants with his tongue out. * When Ava prevents him from feeding Chelsea #105 graham crackers, he realizes that is why Chelsea #104 died. Season 3 Girl Meets High School (Part 1) Girl Meets High School (Part 2) *Auggie supports and comforts Ava after he hears about her tough family issues. Girl Meets I Do * Ava drops a handful of flower petals on Auggie's head. * They walk down the aisle together. * When Ava asks about Mr. Feeny, Auggie replies he might be his grandfather, which Feeny sternly denies. * Ava tells Auggie to take her to Fiji. * Ava sits down with Auggie on Riley's bed. Girl Meets the Great Lady of New York *Auggie seems jealous when Ava tried to impress his new friend from Cuba. *After walking around the city, Ava kicks off her sandals, wiggles her toes, and asks Auggie to rub them. *Auggie reluctantly decides to massage Ava's feet. *Auggie says there is no one like Ava. Girl Meets World: Of Terror 3 *Auggie is jealous of Ava being with Dewey. *Auggie says I love you to Ava before he disappears as a ghost. Girl Meets a Christmas Maya *Auggie tells Ava his perspective of Topanga's story. *Auggie is sitting beside Ava during the story. Girl Meets Goodbye *Auggie tells Ava how he'll miss her and she's the sweetest thing by the Bay window. *Both of them are sincere for their feelings toward each other. *They both have a special moment together by the Bay window. Similarities and differences Similarities *They both like Mr. Googly. *Both of their names start with the letter A. *They both are in the same class. * They live in the same building as each other. * They both like graham crackers. Differences *Auggie is male, but Ava is female. *Auggie is seven, while Ava is eight. Trivia *Ava is the same age as August Maturo, Auggie's actor. *Auggie says they have been married for 52 years. *On multiple occasions, Ava affectionately refers to Auggie as "Augie Doggie", which was also the name of a character from a 1960s Hanna-Barbera cartoon. Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Pairings with Auggie Matthews Category:Friendships Category:Character Pairings Category:Pairings with Ava Morgenstern